


Duty Calls

by thewritetofreespeech



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Mentions of attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritetofreespeech/pseuds/thewritetofreespeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How hard could this be?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty Calls

“How hard could this be?” Pearl asked herself out loud, looking down over the cliff that rested above the temple to the rocky shore and sand below. “I mean….a gem isn’t indestructible. They’re actually quiet destructible really. Is destructible a word?” Yes. Yes she believed it was. But, she supposed it didn’t really matter. “Of course it matters.” She answered herself to a question she didn’t even really ask. What was life worth living without facts and precision and order? “Nothing matters without Rose….” No. No she supposed it didn’t.

Her pointed feet edge further to the edge. She can almost feel herself floating on the breeze through her hair. Would she feel like she was floating? Would it be peaceful until she hit the ground?

“Pearl,” the pale Gem snapped straight, looking every bit that she had been caught doing something, before she turned around slowly to look at Garnet, her face stone and stern as she looked at her. “Steven needs you.”

Pearl blinked and then turned back around with a sniffle. “Oh, yes.” She said with a smile as she secretly but obviously brushed her tears from her cheeks and then straightened her top. “Duty calls. I hope I can put him down long enough to finish that laundry that’s been piling up. Who would have thought such a tiny human could make such big messes.” She chirped with a crescent eyed smile as she strolled off the cliff and past Garnet into the house. 

Steven needed her.


End file.
